A Cinderella Tale With A Twist
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: A story of a young girl who is mistreated by her step-family until one day she sneaks away to a party where she meets Eisuke. Elli thinks he is a total jerk but little did she realize her life was about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Elli

Age: 23

Hair & eyes: Has long light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Lives with her step-family. Tries to remain strong even though her family treats her harshly. Was close to her father and was devastated at his passing. Among everyone in her step-family, Elli only gets along with her step-brother, Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi

Age: 26

Hair & eyes: Has short dark raven black hair and vivid green eyes.

Looks out for Elli. Is pushed around by his younger twin sisters and mother because he doesn't do what they want him to.

Kira: 24

Hair & eyes: Has mid-length raven black hair and violet eyes.

Reina: 24

Hair & eyes: Has long brunette hair with grey eyes.

"Sigh..." A bright eyed girl gazed sadly out the window wishing she could explore the world outside, but unfortunately she was was chained to her home.

Elli lived with her step-family in the manor. Every since her father passed away her step-mother had treated her cruelly making her do all the chores around the home. Elli's family wasn't poor by any means though she may as well have been with what little they gave her. Elli use to get along with her step-sisters but they suddenly started to bully Elli after her father passed away, probably due to their mothers influence. Only her step-brother, Kiyoshi looked out for her and did all he could to help out.

Elli's step-mother wouldn't even allow her get a job and liked to restrain her to the home. Elli truly missed her father and wished he was still alive. Many a time Elli would be found daydreaming about times past and recieve a scolding for it.

"Elli! Get to work now!" Elli could hear her mother screaming from downstairs. She rolled her eyes and turned around, "Coming!" Elli replied, "...Old hag..." Elli mumbled in frustration as she left her room.

"The floor is dirty. Clean it." Elli's mother demanded with a smug look. "Yes, mother." Elli bowed her head and got straight to work. She went to get a bucket filling it with soapy water and then grabbed a rag and got down to scrub the floor.

"Can I help?" Elli heard a voice speak to her from above and stopped cleaning and looked up, "Oh, Kiyo. I'm fine. I don't want you to get in trouble." She shook her head with a smile but he didn't look happy, "...I see. Take it easy, okay?" There was a sad smile on his lips as he spoke in a soft whisper before walking off. "Thanks, Kiyo..." Elli muttered and got back to work.

"Reina, Kira! Come here now!" Elli could hear her mother calling out to her sisters from room over. "Hmm?" Her curiosity was peaked, Elli wondered what they were talking about. She stood up from where she was kneeling and carefully stepped up to the door to listen in.

"There is a party being held at Tres Spades." Elli's mother held up an invitation in her hands, "This is our chance to impress . If one of you married him we could take over his buisness." There was a sly smile on her face. Elli's mother was hungry for money and power and would do anything to achieve that.

"Really?!" Elli's sister Reina looked surprised. "Interesting. I'll be sure to wear my finest dress." Kira said with a wry smile. "You two better not mess up." The mother said in a stern voice, she looked very intimidating. "Yes, mother!" The girls quickly bowed their heads. Even though they were mean to her, Elli felt sorry for them and could understand why they do what they do. Their mother was frightening, to defy her is to defy life itself.

'A party at Tres Spades? I wish I could go but I don't even have anything to wear...' Elli sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I can get what you need." Elli jumped when she heard a voice in her ear. She quickly spun around to see her brother standing there, "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Her brother grinned, looking pleased with himself, "I can get the materials needed for your dress. But you will have to make it yourself. Is that okay?" Elli's eyes went wide, she was speechless at his offer, "What... Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded, "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." He replied with a smile.

Elli was in disbelief, she would actually be able to attend the party? It didn't seem possible at first, but now with her brothers help that was looking more and more to become a reality. Though she would need to keep it hidden from her mother and sisters.

That night, Elli was resting in her room when there was a knock on the door, "Elli, it's me." She could hear her brothers low voice speaking from the other side. She got off her bed and opened the door. "Here." Kiyoshi handed her different materials for the dress. "Thank you." Elli said with a bow. She was overjoyed at the prospect of attending the party. "That should cover most of it. Good luck." He smiled and left the room. Elli watched him go with a smile before turning around, a fire lit in her eyes, "Let's do this!"

Elli got right to making the dress with the materials provided by her brother. She spent many nights working on it as it was too risky to do it through the day.

"Yawn..." Elli let out a big yawn as she ate breakfast. "And why are you so tired?" Her mother asked with an inquiring look. "I guess all the work has been catching up to me." Elli smiled innocently like she knew nothing but her mother didn't look convinced. "Elli, clean my room." Reina said with a smug grin and Kira also spoke up, "Mine too! It's sooo dirty. Clean it for me won't you." She said with a wicked grin while curling her hair around a finger. "Of course." Elli smiled, though inside she was thinking of many Insults she wanted to spout to them.

The day of the party was fast approaching. Elli was going over the final details of her dress, making sure it was perfect. "Beautiful... I can't wait to wear this." Elli clapped her hands together excitedly as she admired the dress she had made.

It was finally the day of the party. Elli's family was in a frantic to prepare themselves. *knock knock* Elli jumped at the sound of the knock and carefully opened her door. She was relieved to see it was only her brother. "Kiyo..." Elli let him in and was surprised to see him wearing normal clothes, "Aren't you attending the party?" Elli cocked her to the side. "Nah." He shook his head, "Parties aren't for me." Kiyoshi shrugged, "I came to help you prepare." He said. "Oh. Are you sure?" Elli asked and he nodded. Elli went to get the dress out and was preparing it with the help of her brother.

Just then, the door slammed open and her mother and twin sisters barged in the room, "I knew something fishy was going on." Her mother scowled. Elli had hoped they had already left but sadly that wasn't the case. They seemed to be waiting to see what Elli was hiding. Elli's heart nearly stopped at the appearance of her mother, all the color drained from her face. "You don't really think you were going to attend?" Her mother said and eyed her dress with malice, "Hah. Don't make me laugh." She scoffed and marched up to the beautiful silver dress Elli had created.

"Wait...! No..." Elli helplessly watched as her mother started to tear into the dress. Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the floor. "Mother, stop!" Kiyoshi yelled and tried to stop her but his sisters stood in front and together shoved him away knocking him off balance and he fell to the floor. Nothing could be done as the pair watched the dress being torn to shreds. "You will stay in your room." She hissed to Elli, "And you," She leveled her gaze on her son, "You better be careful or I'll throw you out." That was all she said before leaving the room along with her daughters.

"Elli..." Kiyoshi kneeled next to Elli who was sobbing on the floor. "Kiyo... It's okay." Elli looked up, forcing a smile, "I was a fool. I never should have believed I could attend. ...I'm okay." Elli clasped a hand on his shoulder, trying her best to reassure him she was okay. After that, Elli wanted to be alone, though Kiyoshi didn't want to leave her, he listened to her wishes.

"Father... Why did you leave me? ...I miss you..." Elli whispered sadly as she gazed at the night sky from her bedroom. 'I wish I could attend that party. I would do anything to be able to go...' Elli sighed sadly.

"Do you really want to go?"

"Huh?" Elli looked around the room but there was no one there. "Am I imagining it?" Elli shook her head, she thought she might be going crazy. "I'm no imagination. I can grant your wish."

"What?! Who are you?" Elli asked in surprise and a light laughter filled the air. "I shall grant your wish." Elli couldn't believe it. Was someone really going to grant her wish? Suddenly a bright light filled the room startling Elli. When things returned to normal, Elli spotted a dress far prettier than she had ever seen resting on her bed, "Wow." Elli ran her fingers along the silky dress. A pair of silver gloves laid besides it, they sparkled raidiantly like diamonds under the light.

"Am I dreaming?" Elli pinched her cheek, "Ow... I guess not." A broad grin spread across her face and she hurried to get dressed.

Elli was admiring herself in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. Her head snapped around and she carefully opened the door, "Kiyo..." He was standing with a tray of cookies in his hands, "I brought you- Huh?" Kiyoshi's eyes widened in shock when he saw what Elli was wearing, "How?" Elli giggled at his reaction, "It seems I have someone looking out for me." Kiyoshi didn't quite understand but he smiled nonetheless, "If we hurry you can still make it to the party. I'll do your hair and makeup." He said and put down the tray of cookies on a nearby table. "Huh?" Elli looked surprised. "Don't look so shocked. I use to always do my sisters hair for them as kids." He shrugged and a sadness flickered in his eyes, "Though at some point things changed and they wouldn't allow me any more... Any way, let's do this!"

Elli sat in front of the mirror as Kiyoshi tended to her hair. 'Hmm, he really is quite handsome when he is focused.' Elli smiled to herself as she watched him, "What is it?" Kiyoshi asked and Elli quickly averted her gaze, "N-Nothing." She said shyly and he chuckled. "Hey." Something suddenly came to Elli's attention, "Why do you still live here? You have a well paying job and could have moved out by now but yet you continue to live here." Elli asked with curious eyes. Kiyoshi jumped slightly at her question and his eyes widened, he didn't seem to know how to reply, "I have my reasons." He said and continued on her hair, "I couldn't leave you alone..." He mumbled so she couldn't hear.

"And done." Kiyoshi smiled seeing the final result. "Wow. I'm like a whole other person. Thank you!" Elli jumped at him and hugged him tight. "Y-Your welcome." Kiyoshi couldn't help but blush from the sudden contact. When Elli realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away and looked off with an awkward gaze, S-Sorry." Kiyoshi waved a hand, telling her not to worry about it, though his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Here." Kiyoshi handed her a mask. "Huh?" Elli cocked her head. "It's to hide your identity, silly." Kiyoshi chuckled and flicked her on the forhead, "Oww..." Elli rubbed her forhead with a pout. "Now let's get you to that party."

They got in Kiyoshi's car and were on their way to the party.

"Are you sure you want to wait here all night?" Elli asked. Kiyoshi insisted he would wait for her until it was over to take her home, "I'm fine. Go and enjoy yourself." He shooed her off with his hands, "Good luck." He muttered with a smile, there was a distant look in his eyes.

Elli hurried inside. She was astonished by just how lovely the interior looked. "Now is not the time to gawk at my surroundings." She quickly made her way to where the party was taking place. 'I can't believe I'm actually here.' Elli sighed in relief and started to wander around the room, making sure to stay clear of her step-family.

Elli was making her way around the room, enjoying the party when she accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm so sorry." She quickly bowed her head in apology. Then suddenly someone had grabbed her chin and forced her to look at them, "Huh...?" Elli was completely taken by surprise at the action. "You don't pay attention to your surroundings do you?" The man said with a frown. "I am really sorry." Elli repeated herself and started to fret when she heard a chuckle and her chin was released, "You don't hide your emotions very well." He smirked. 'What the...?! He's a jerk...' Elli glared at the man and then it hit her who he was, "Wait, you are ." She said, her mouth hanged open from surprise. "That's right. Who else would I be?" He said with a look of arrogance. "You are the first person who has ever glared at me in such a way. You sure have some spunk. Or maybe you are just stupid?" He chuckled. "What? ...You have no right to talk to me like that." Elli pursed her lips and frowned. "Are you sure you want to talk to me like that?" He asked with a look of amusement. Eisuke looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Why should it matter how I speak. I don't belong to you." Elli huffed and folded her arms with a look of defiance. "Heh. You really aren't like those other girls with their superficial smiles." Eisuke looked interested. "I have nothing to hide." Elli said and Eisuke raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you wearing a mask?" Elli flinched at his question, her eyes darted about, she knew she wouldn't be able to answer, "That's not your concern." Elli curtly replied. 'Huh?" Elli could feel the other ladies shooting daggers in her direction, 'What? Hey, it's not like I'm interested in this arrogant jerk. I mean look at him...' Elli peered closely at him and was suddenly breathless, 'Huh... He does look quite handsome but still... He needs an attitude adjustment.'

"What is it?" Eisuke asked with his usual smirk and Elli quickly jumped back, "It's nothing!" She raised her voice, shocking even herself. "I mean, I should be going now." Elli bowed her head and tried to leave but Eisuke stopped her, "Huh?" Elli had tried to leave but he grabbed her arm. Just then it was announced over the speakers that dancing was about to start. 'Oh for the love of...' Elli sighed and shot a look at Eisuke, "What do you want?"

"You will dance with me." He said with a look that showed no room to deny him. "Why me? There is far prettier ladies out there, so why me?" Elli asked but he didn't say anything and pulled her along to the dance floor. Eisuke wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand. Elli's heart was beating rapidly, he was too close for comfort. 'I-I can feel the warmth of his hands through my clothes...' Elli's cheeks flushed pink. "Heh." Elli looked up to see Eisuke with a devilish grin, "You sure have quite an attitude on you but when It comes to close contact with a guy you get all shy." He smirked and leaned in, "Never had a boyfriend before?" His hot breath tickled her ear and she froze. 'How dare he... Why can't I talk back? Ugh, I'm not use to this...'

The music was about to begin, "You know how to dance, right?" Eisuke asked and Elli looked off with uncertainty, "Umm..." She could hear him sigh, "Just follow my lead. Relax." Elli nodded her head and relaxed into his hold as she followed along. By the time the dance was over Elli was breathing heavily, "You need a lot of work. You were lucky I was such a good lead." Eisuke said, a proud expression on his face as he boasted. "Whatever. You made me dance." Elli frowned and refused to meet his gaze. "Come with me." Eisuke suddenly grabbed her wrist, "Huh?" Elli looked surprised as he dragged her off. "Where are you taking me?" She asked but he didn't respond. Elli kept looking down to where he held her, she couldn't take her mind off it.

"Here we are." Eisuke had led Elli outside. Nothing but the stars in the moon filled the night sky. "Wow. The sky is beautiful tonight." Elli sighed in awe from the sight. Eisuke had a slight smile on his face from her reaction, "Pfft. You are easy to please. Don't expect much do you?" He teased and Elli turned towards him with a mean look, "You are such a jerk." Elli said and tried to lightly hit his arm but he caught her hand, "And you are the one being violent. I think we are even." He said with a sly grin and Elli looked indignant, "Yeah, whatever." She mumbled. "I've never met someone like you." Eisuke suddenly spoke up in a soft tone, surprising Elli. She turned towards him to see him gazing at the night sky with a far off look. "Hmm..." Elli wandered what was on his mind. Noticing her gaze on him, Eisuke turned back to her, "It's rude to stare, you know." He smirked and Elli quickly looked away, "I wasn't staring." She closed her eyes and puffed up her cheeks.

As they stood side by side, a thought came to Elli's mind and her eyes went wide, "What is the time?!" She asked in a panic which shocked Eisuke. "Huh." He looked at his watch, "It's nearly midnight." He replied. "Oh no. I have to go!" Elli cried out and started to run. "Hey, wait!" Eisuke called out and started to chase after her. "I'm sorry, It was nice meeting you." Elli said as she ran. "Ack!" Elli felt him grab her hand but she quickly tugged her arm away, losing her glove in the process. "I don't even know your name!" Elli could hear Eisuke's voice getting further and further away as she ran but she couldn't turn back. Elli had to keep running. She had to make it home before her step-family did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go." Elli jumped into her brother's car. "How did it go?" He asked as he started the engine. "Yeah, good." Elli dodged the question, "We need to hurry. I can't have mother finding out I was at the party." Kiyoshi could see the worry in Elli's eyes and nodded, "Understood." He stepped on the pedal and they hurried back home.

Meanwhile...

Eisuke stepped back inside the hotel still holding the glove. "I have to find her..." He mumbled to himself, looking at the glove in his hand. Eisuke wasn't even quite sure why himself, but he felt oddly attracted to her. Be it from her attitude or the way she talked back to him or maybe it was how gorgeous she looked, Eisuke didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to see her again.

Arriving home, Elli jumped out of the car and hurried to get inside. She immediately rushed to her room and changed clothes. She hid the dress in a box in her room along with the remaining glove. "Phew. I should be okay." Elli sighed in relief and went to lie in bed so it looked like she spent the night asleep.

*Click*

Elli heard the door open downstairs immediately followed by her mothers shrill voice, "Arrgh! You girls are useless!" Her mother screamed. "We are sorry." Both girls bowed. "We couldn't even get to Eisuke." Reina said. "I saw him walk off with another woman. She had a mask on." Kira added. Their mother scowled, "You let some ugly mug get to him... Hopeless!" She scoffed.

A smile crept over Elli's lips as she lay in bed. The events of the night swirled around her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep. The next day, Elli's mother was suspicious of her but Elli did her best to hide it. She was scared what her mother would do if she found out.

Things continued same as always, Elli scrubbed the floors, cooked their meals and did whatever other menial task they ordered of her. Though Elli was in a much happier spirit than usual after she finally had the chance to get out and spread her wings.

One day, her family recieved a phone call from the manager of Tres Spades informing that would be going by their place later in search of the owner to the glove in his possession. It turned out it wasn't any ordinary glove and whoever he had tried on the glove it would fly right off their arm. Eisuke had a theory only the original owner could wear it and so he had been visiting all the young females who had attended the party at his hotel.

"Now is our chance. We will win him over right here at home." Elli's mother smiled deviously. "Yes!" Both girls responded in unison. They hurried to their bedrooms to prepare themselves.

Elli wore a smile on her face at the thought of seeing Eisuke again, 'He is really coming.' But then she had a sudden realization, Elli wondered why she was so excited about his visit, 'He's such a jerk. So why am I happy?' Just as she was thinking that her mother turned her gaze sharply towards her, "You. Go to your room." Elli's mother said in a ice cold tone. "Huh?" Elli was dumbstruck by what she asked of her, "But, why?" Elli asked, looking worried. "Do as I say!" Her mother screamed and marched up to her. "Let me go!" Elli protested but her mother wouldn't release her arm. She squeezed it tight causing Elli to flinch in pain. Elli's mother dragged her up the stairs to her room and locked the door. Elli banged on the door from the other side but her mother wouldn't budge, "Be quiet or I'll have to tie you up." Her mother said in low, threatening voice. She noticed her son just a little over to the side and shot him a look, "Don't you dare help her or I'll make your life hell." She barked and then walked off.

Kiyoshi could hear Elli's cries from her room and approached the door, "I'm sorry, Elli... I wish I could help." He sadly looked towards the floor. "It's okay. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Elli responded from the other side and sunk to the floor. "It's not fair... Why is my life so miserable?" Elli felt tears welling up in her eyes and she blinked a few times to hold them back and glanced at the ceiling, "Is this how I'm supposed to live? A life of slavery?" Elli muttered. "Elli..." Kiyoshi sighed from the other side. He wished he could help some how but he was powerless against his mother.

'No, don't cry.' Elli shook her head to pull herself together. 'Crying won't solve anything. I need to get out of here...somehow. Think. Think.' Elli carefully looked around her room until her eyes fell on her window. She stood up and strode right over to it and looked outside, "It's quite a drop...but it's my only choice." Elli could hear the voices downstairs. Eisuke was already here. 'I need to hurry!' Elli thought to herself and opened her window. She was immediately met by a steady breeze. Elli took in a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare herself. There was a strong vine that ran across the side of the house that she could use to climb down.

"Okay. It's now or never. I have to do this." Elli reached out for the vine and lowered herself outside, "Ahhh!" She felt the vine drop as she grabbed it but it quickly steadied itself. Elli looked relieved and started her descent. 'Careful. Careful.' Elli repeated to herself as she stayed focused. She got to about halfway when her clothing snagged onto part of the vine, "Ack! ...Ow..." Elli got herself free but not without hurting herself. A sharp pain run through her arm. "No time to worry about it. I need to hurry." Elli winced in pain but did her best to ignore it as she climbed down.

"Made it!" Elli was so relieved to have her feet on the ground. She immediately dashed off around the house and could see Eisuke about to leave, "Waaaaaait! She called out and Eisuke immediately turned in her direction, "So there is another." Eisuke mumbled. Elli's mother and sisters eyes went wide in shock, "What are you doing here?" She asked but Elli ignored her and the glare she was giving. "That is my glove." Elli said with a serious look. Her mother immediately gasped and quickly realized her suspicions were correct.

"Your glove?" Eisuke responded with a questioning look, "Are you sure about that? Everyone has said the same thus far but they were all lies." He leveled a look towards Elli's family and they looked away. "Yes. I'm sure." Elli quickly pulled out a glove from the pocket in the ragged pants she was wearing. She had grabbed it before leaving her room. "Hmm." Eisuke's eyes went wide in surprise seeing the glove in her hand. "Just maybe..." Eisuke signaled for her to come over him and she did as he asked. Eisuke slid the glove over her arm, "It's a perfect fit." Eisuke looked amazed. A smirk then crept over his lips and he looked towards Elli's mother, "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be taking your daughter now." Eisuke then looked at Elli, not giving a chance for her mother to respond.

Eisuke ushered Elli into his car. Elli looked out the window and could see the frightening looks her family were giving her while in the background Kiyoshi was seen smiling happily as he waved at her. 'Thank you, Kiyoshi.' Elli smiled to him. Eisuke started the car and her family was soon no longer in sight.

The trip was quiet, Eisuke didn't speak a word the whole way. It made Elli feel uncomfortable. 'Gosh. I wish he would speak. He can't expect me to be the one to speak first.' Elli thought to herself and kept stealing glances at him. But Eisuke kept his eyes focused on the road acting like she wasn't even there. 'That's right. Be a jerk. Think you are so good...' Elli huffed quietly to herself and gazed out the window until they reached the hotel. Elli couldn't stop thinking what was going to happen next. She hoped to finally be free of her step-family. Elli never quite expected the turn of events that were soon to be upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

They stepped out of the car and Eisuke led her inside. 'I wonder where he is taking me?' Elli thought as she followed him. "We are going up." Eisuke finally spoke and they got in the elevator. Elli felt slightly uncomfortable being so close to him in the elevator. It finally reached the top floor with a ding and the pair got off. Elli carefully eyed her surroundings until something caught her attention, "Huh?" Elli blinked a few times when she noticed they weren't alone. Sitting on the lounge further in was three other guys and one more was leaning against the wall.

Elli froze on the spot and all eyes turned on her. "Oh, you found her?" A blonde haired man spoke. Eisuke nodded his head in response. "I knew you would, boss." The guy in the hat grinned. "What is so interesting about her? She seems just like any one else." The man with hair as black as night which was slicked back, looked intimidating as he spoke. Eisuke ignored him and instead went and introduced everyone. "And that's Mamoru, the lazy cop." Eisuke finished and Elli nodded. "Hey, don't knock it until ya tried it." Mamoru huffed.

'Hehe, they are sure a unique bunch. Hmm, I haven't really thought about it until now, but why did he bring me here exactly?' Elli was just so excited to be getting away from her family that she didn't even give it a second thought to why Eisuke was looking for her. "What is it?" Eisuke noticed her stares and his eyes were on her. Elli immediately jumped and straightened up, "I was wondering why you brought me here?" She asked, sounding a little nervous and a smug grin spread across his face, "I thought you would never ask." He said, leaning in close. 'I don't like the look of this...' Elli gulped and waited to hear what he had to say.

"You will be my slave." He said, looking down at her. Elli immediately froze at those words. 'Be his slave... HIS SLAVE?! In your dreams! I didn't go from being my mother's slave to being this jerks slave!' Elli pursed her lips and glared at him, "No thanks. Why would I want to be your slave?!" Elli barked in frustration. Then she turned around and was about to leave when Eisuke's words stopped her, "Do you want things to remain as before? Being a slave to your family?" 'Huh? How did he...' Elli slowly turned around and met his gaze, he still had that smirk that made her blood boil on his face, "How did you know that?" She asked and he slightly chuckled, "I'm no idiot. It was easy to see." Eisuke walked up to her and tugged at her shirt, "Just look at these clothes. Compared to your family these are rags. And your hair..." He tussled her hair and pulled out a little leaf, "Get my point?" Elli gasped at the leaf in his hand and turned away, "Maybe you are right... but why should I be your slave?" Elli asked with her gaze on the floor when Eisuke took hold of her chin to make her face him, "Because I will be freeing you from your family. I won't treat you harshly. You just have to do as I say. It's that simple." He said, looking directly at her with a look of superiority.

Elli swatted his hands from her face and folded her arms, "Doesn't sound that simple to me." She replied with puffed up cheeks. 'I don't really have much of a choice... I can't go back to my family... Especially not now.' The faces of her family as Eisuke took her away ran through her head sending a shiver down her spine, 'Yeesh. That look screamed murder.' Elli sighed in resignation, her eyes darting around for a second before landing on Eisuke, "Fine. I'll be your slave..." Elli said in a way that showed how displeased she was. Eisuke looked pleased with her response, "Starting from tomorrow you will work at this hotel as a maid." He said and Elli looked taken aback, "A maid?! I thought I was just going to be your slave?" She asked and Eisuke looked amused, "You will be both. Don't look so surprised. You didn't really think I would let you stay here for nothing?" He replied with a cocky grin. "Well, no. But I thought that was why I would be your slave?" She said, sounding deflated. "You will be paid." Eisuke responded and leaned closer, "I promise you will be better off here than with your family." He whispered in her ear causing Elli to flinch, "Huh?" 'What... Is he trying to look out for me...? ...No way...' Elli shook her head and sideglanced at him, he looked so cocky, so arrogant, 'He's so full of himself. There is no way he is doing this for me. ...He just wants someone to slave for him. But why me?' Elli sighed.

Eisuke had been so involved in their conversation, they forget any one else was even in the room. "Helllooo? Are you two done speaking?" Baba said in a lighthearted manner. "Eeep. I'm sorry. I forget we weren't alone." Elli responded in a fluster and Baba pouted playfully, "Boss, you shouldn't keep her all to yourself. I want her to have eyes for me too." He teased and Elli gave him a 'in your dreams' look.

Just then, something caught Eisuke's attention, "Hmm, what's this," Eisuke glanced at the back if her arm and could see the shirt sleeve stained in blood, it wasn't easy to make out as the shirt Elli was wearing was a darker color. "What's wrong?" Elli asked in confusion from seeing him looking at her so steadily. "You are bleeding." He responded in a low sounding voice and Elli's eyes immediately went wide but then she recalled about her little climb earlier, "Oh, that must have happened when I climbed down the house to escape my room." She chuckled like it was funny thinking about it now. Eisuke looked at her like she was crazy, "You climbed from your house just to meet me?" Eisuke looked a little shocked. Elli noticing his surprise quickly turned away feeling shy.

"You never cease to surprise me." Eisuke mumbled. "Elli here really climbed a wall?" Ota looked surprised and he wasn't the only one. "That's dangerous, kid. You should be more careful." Mamoru said sounding nonchalant. Elli felt herself growing steadily embarrassed with everyone's gaze on her and accidentally blurted out, "Of course I climb walls! Doesn't everyone?" She said in a slightly raised tone and immediately kicked herself for doing so, 'Argh. Stupid, stupid, Elli.' She sighed in defeat and everyone started to chuckle, except Eisuke, who was still looking at her arm. "Huh?" Elli turned towards him and he suddenly took her hand, "Come with me."

Eisuke started to drag her along. It felt all too familiar to Elli. It was just like the night of the party. Eisuke had led Elli to his suite where he lived. "Where are we?" Elli asked and Eisuke had walked off to grab something, "This is my home." Eisuke responded from the room over. 'What?! His home...?' Elli immediately tensed up and saw him coming back with something in his hands. "Don't look so scared. I'm not going to do anything to you." He said and had her sit down. "Give me your arm." Eisuke held out his hand but Elli was still in shock. "C'mon." Eisuke asked again and Elli snapped out of it, "Oh. ...Um, why do you want my arm?" She asked, looking confused and Eisuke shook his head, "Because you are bleeding, dummy." Eisuke forcefully took her arm because she was taking too long and immediately started to tend to her wound.

'Ahh.' Elli flinched from his touch. 'Hmm, he's being so...gentle.' Elli was surprised but just how tender his touch was. It was far different to his usual cocky attitude. "Done." Eisuke patted down the bandage on her arm and stood up. Elli reached towards her arm with her other and touched the area of her wound. Elli felt a smile creep over her lips as a gentle warmth filled her heart from having him treat her so kindly, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. Though it didn't last long as Eisuke was soon back to his usual self.

"Here." Eisuke dropped something into her lap. "What is this?" Elli asked as she looked at the tiny device. "It's a pager. When you hear it beep I want you at my suite immediately." He replied and Elli looked shocked, "What? And If I can't make it?" She asked, looking worried and Eisuke smirked wickedly, "I will have to punish you." He said, leaning in close to her. Elli was completely flabbergasted. Punishment? She wanted to get away from such things. 'I will have to make sure I get here on time.' Elli told herself and stood up.

"You sure are mean, you know that?" Elli said, looking harshly at him and Eisuke flicked her on the forhead, "And you sure are gutsy. I can't wait to see how things turn out. It should be fun, don't you think?" He said, looking amused and Elli rolled her eyes as if there was no reasoning with him, "Yeah sure." Elli shrugged. "You do know how to clean, right?" Eisuke teased, wearing a cocky grin. Elli looked infuriated, "Of course! I'm not stupid you know!" Elli shouted and immediately turned around in a huff and went to walk but... *SMACK* There was a wall right behind her which she walked into, "You did not just see that!" Elli moaned as she rubbed her nose. Eisuke was barely holding in his laughter. "Wipe that grin from your face. Wipe the whole scene from your memory!" Elli barked and started to walk out of the room while fuming. Eisuke heard her slam the door behind her. He didn't move from where he stood and glanced from his watch and the door. And just on time, the door opened back up and Elli stepped back in looking helpless, "I don't know where to go..." She said looking dejected. Eisuke smirked, "I knew you would be back. I already have your room prepared." He said and Elli gasped, "You don't mean?!" Eisuke chuckled at her reaction and shook his head, "No stupid. You aren't staying here." Elli brought a hand to her chest and sighed in relief, 'Thank goodness. If I had to live with him it would probably turn into world war 3 up here.'

Eisuke called up the hotel manager and had him take Elli to her new home. This was only the beginning of her new life.


End file.
